


Vid: I Just Had Sex

by mresundance



Category: Marvel Comics - Fandom, Mythology - Fandom, Thor (2011 movie, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Meta, Metaphors, Multi, Other, Satire, Sexual Humour, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I had the sex, man my hammer felt great. Thor/Mjolnir, Thor/ Loki, Mjolnir/Everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: I Just Had Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Bright flashes, intense colors, jump cuts and jerky/sudden movement, violence, cracktastic paintings.

Permanent link (right-click save): **[56 MB wmv](http://mresundance.com/vids/multi/mre_thor%20sex.zip)**

****  
[56 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?x7h895bmreer9ap)   
  
****  
[25 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?1rwbfwwv6aze6d7)   
  
****  
[18 MB mp4 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?2dx5d80akookfux)   


 

**Password: hammer**

http://vimeo.com/32995056

_Lyrics_

_Sometimes  
(Oooooh)  
Something beautiful happens  
In this world  
(Akon)  
You don't know how to  
Express yourself so  
(and Lonely Island)  
You just gotta sing:_

_I just had sex  
And it felt so good  
(Felt so good)  
A woman let me put  
My penis inside of her  
I just had sex  
And I'll never go back  
(Never go back)  
To the not-having-sex  
Ways of the past._

_Have you ever had sex?  
I have!  
It felt great  
It felt so good  
When I did it with my penis  
A girl let me do it  
It literally just happened  
Having sex can make a nice  
Man out of the meanest._

_Never guess where I just came from  
I had sex  
If I had to describe the feeling  
It was the best  
When I had the sex  
Man, my penis felt great  
And I called my parents  
Right after I was done._

_Oh hey, didn't see you there  
Guess what I just did?  
Had sex, undressed  
Saw her boobies and the rest.  
Was sure nice of her to let you  
Do that thing.  
Nice of any girl ever!  
Now sing:_

_I just had sex  
And it felt so good  
(Felt so good)  
A woman let me put  
My penis inside of her  
I wanna tell the world_

_To be honest I'm surprised  
She even wanted me to do it.  
Doesn't really make sense  
But man, screw it.  
I ain't one to argue  
With a good thing.  
She could be my wife!  
That good?  
The best 30 seconds of my life.  
I'm so humbled by a girls ability  
To let me do her  
Cuz honestly I'd have sex  
With a pile of manure.  
With that in mind  
The soft, nice smelling girl's better  
Cuz she let me wear  
My chain and turtle neck sweater._

_So this one's dedicated to them girls  
That let us flop around on top of them  
If you're near or far  
Whether short or tall  
We wanna thank you all  
For letting us fuck you._

_She kept looking at her watch  
(Doesn't matter, had sex)  
But I cried the whole time  
(Doesn't matter, had sex)  
I think she might've been a racist  
(Doesn't matter, had sex)  
She put a bag on my head  
(Still counts)_

_I just had sex  
(Sex)  
And all my dreams came true  
(Dream came true)  
So if you had sex in the last  
30 minutes then you're qualified  
To sing with me!_

_I just had sex_  
(Everybody sing)  
And it felt so good  
(We all had sex)  
A woman let me put  
My penis inside of her  
(I wanna tell the world)  
I just had sex  
And I'll never go back  
(No no no)  
To the not-having-sex  
Days of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write some massive, thinky-thoughts meta notes about this and how it's -- a critique? -- of the masculinity as represented by the character Thor. (A version of masculinity which not only dates back 1,000 years or more, but has not changed much in that time. I am not sure if this is depressing or humorous or both.)
> 
> I could ramble on about how Thor, in particular, is the penultimate representation of masculinity in the ancient Nordic world. And though he is supposed to be vehemently heterosexual in Nordic myths -- and subsequent films and comics and retellings -- there is definitely something homoerotic about a dude who basically runs around bashing other dudes with his ~~penis~~ hammer.
> 
> I could ramble on about how the vid is probably a close reflection of my own budding sense of masculinity and sometimes ridiculous male pride, amongst -- uhm -- other things.
> 
> I could also ramble on about how Loki never gets any love, either in the film or the original myths, and this is my blatant attempt to correct that on some levels.
> 
> (Oh, don't even get me started on Loki. In the original myths he often had to carry the stigma of _ergi_ around -- ie -- being unmanly. Men preferred death to losing their honor and being portrayed as unmanly in the old Norse world.
> 
> Also, you should not get me started on how I suspect -- Something -- when the character who is portrayed as unmanly is, in addition, often brutally punished for his crimes. Yes, he causes mischief and gets nice people killed. However, I think that the extremes to which he is punished and derided in mythology and in the Marvel comics -- can be telling on some levels.
> 
> And no, I don't take this personally, because it's not like Loki is the one I identify with or anything. Nope. :P)
> 
> But I think this vid is pretty transparent on its own. So I won't ramble. I will just blame both and for this. _They started it_.


End file.
